Under a Mirkwood Moon
by KiyiyaHowlingWolf
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

What do you do when your world as you knew it, stops? How do you cope when you're thrown into a world that you know too much about and are fighting to not change the course of it's fate?

When Hitomi and her horse, Blackstar, are killed on a backwoods ice road, her life changes in one too many ways. She meets people she thought were only fictional, and goes to places she only ever dreamed of seeing. But in the course of trying to help, she starts to fall for the cold hearted, brutal king of Mirkwood Forest. But during this, the battle for Middle Earth begins. To try and destroy the fire drake Smaug and his attempts at destroying or even claiming Middle Earth as his own, along with all it's rich treasures.

Will Hitomi be able to help, or will her love for the King of the Woodland Realm blind her? Read on to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi sighed as she rode her black Arabian mare, Blackstar, through the back woods just off the shores of Hudson Bay. It was nearing ice road trucking season, and already she had to be wary about the back woods trails which had been widened to accommodate the big rigs that roared through. As it neared nightfall, she pulled her coat closer about herself, when suddenly she saw her mount's ears twitch back before the sudden blaring of a rig's horn sounded and turning in her saddle, watched in horror as the rig's back tires hit a patch of black ice, and began a slow jack knifing motion. She knew she had no time to escape, no time to get herself and her mount out of the way. The driver had to of been doing at least 90, and rearing up, Blackstar screamed, as the truck slammed into them. Hitomi felt herself being flung from the saddle from the force of the impact, and as things began to go black, her mount's pained filled neighs were the last thing, she heard as darkness engulfed her.

What seemed like hours, was a mere passing of a few short seconds as the Valor brought Hitomi and her beloved mount to Middle Earth. Waking as she felt the warmth of the sun upon her, Hitomi frowned as she looked around. Her horse lay a few feet away, the steady rise and fall of her sides, told Hitomi she was alive, and frowning, she took stock of a few things. One she wasn't surrounded by snow, there was no jack knifed truck to be seen, and of course, her and her horse were very much alive. Getting to her feet, she whistled to her mount, Blackstar flicking her ears back before she took got up, her tail flicking slightly. "Well my beauty, looks like we're not in Ontario anymore." She murmured as her mount whickered softly, her head lowering as Hitomi rubbed the powerful neck. The only traces of their wreck, were a few cuts on her mount, and a shallow gash to Hitomi's left side. Sighing, she pulled herself up onto her mount's bare back, and picking up the reins, nudged her flanks, and heading to what she hoped was the North, continued to ride until the sound of horns alerted her to the presence of others. Meanwhile, out of Hitomi's sight, Elrond and his two sons and a host of other elven guards, quickly made short work of the wargs and their riders that had strayed too close to their Southern boarders, it was then, he saw Hitomi and her mount coming slowly into view. It was Hitomi's strange garb, that told him, she was lost, and the many cuts upon her and her mount, told him their trek hadn't been easy.

Hitomi though, had spotted them well before they had spotted her and her guard was up. She had quickly recognized the dead wolf like wargs, and had instantly put two and two together in her mind, and needless to say, she wasn't enjoying what her conclusion was telling her. *Why am I in Middle Earth? How the hell did we get here? And how the hell do I explain that to an Elf Lord, whose seen it all and done it all?* Her thoughts were racing forty miles ahead of her and shaking her head, reined her mount in and pulled her long brown hair up into a messy ponytail. She had no idea how hostile this Elrond could or would be to her trespassing on his land. Hell a movie and a book were so different! He was portrayed as kind, caring and loving, but what was the real deal like? Staying where she was, she warily watched as he rode towards her, the other elves tending to the dying wargs and orcs, making sure they were just that; dead. "Greetings traveler!" Called Elrond once he was a few feet from her, and nodding Hitomi simply remained quiet. Her mind was still racing, and noting the look of fear on her face, Elrond smiled. "Come, let's go back to Imladris and tend to those cuts." He stated as Hitomi nodded, and nudging her mount's flanks, followed after him. His two sons however, were quick to start throwing questions at her, and growing more and more flabbergasted, she slowly reined her mount in to hang back with two other elves, while Elladan and Elrohir laughed at each other's jokes. "Do not mind them M'Lady." Stated a blonde haired elf as she nodded. Glorfindel meanwhile frowned. This girl was terrified, though, he couldn't blame her.

Soon the pace picked up and cantering down the mountain trail towards Rivendell, Elladan sounded the horn to announce their arrival, causing the dwarves and wizard below, to turn. The dwarves antics became defensive, while the wizard just smiled but then he too, noticed Hitomi and watched as she hung back more, once the other horses had passed her. As Elrond and him spoke, he watched as the girl continued to look about. The beauty of the elvish home seemed to do little to settle the fear that showed in her eyes, and the mere fact that she was dressed strangely, told him, that this could very well be the first time, she had been outside her own home, wherever that may be. As the dwarves followed Lindir to eat, Gandalf then looked to Hitomi, who had remained close to Glorfindel's side, both were speaking quietly, but feeling eyes upon her, she looked towards Elrond as he approached her. "What is your name child?" He asked as she slowly dismounted, her mount's head bobbing as she shifted her weight. "Hitomi Celest M'Lord. This is Blacktar." Replied Hitomi as her voice trembled. Looking to his adviser, Elrond nodded to the hidden, mental message that passed between them. "You have nothing to fear here Hitomi. Come, let's have those wounds tended too. Glorfindel will tend to your mount." Stated Elrond as she nodded then turned and handed her reins to Glorfindel, before following Elrond up the steps. Once in the library, she watched as he cleaned the cuts on her arms out before tending to the cut on her left side. Once done, Elrond stood, noting that Hitomi seemed very closed off, her whole attitude was that of a scared animal, locked in a cage. Sighing, he moved off to clean and put away the items he had used.

"The wizard Saruman has asked for my sister-in-law, the Lady Galadriel, to come to Rivendell to speak to Gandalf. If need be, I can have her speak to you, hopefully help you figure a few things out." He stated as Hitomi nodded. "I would like that. I'm confused, and, as you can guess, scared out of my wits." She responded as he nodded in understanding. "The Valor work in odd ways child. Whatever reason you are here, know that it is for something good." He stated as he left her to her thoughts. Later that evening, Hitomi looked up as Elrond came into view. She had remained in the library, too scared out of her wits to leave and seeing him turn, spotted the Lady Galadriel behind him. Though the gaze was curious, Hitomi could see no malice nor anything sinister behind the deep blue eyes. "So this is the young girl you have asked me to speak too is it?" Asked Galadriel as Elrond nodded as Galadriel watched Hitomi's reactions carefully. She was scared but she had her guard up. "The Valour have brought you here for a reason child, what those reasons may be, you may have to discover on your own. As for the knowledge that you have from your past life, understand that some things may come to pass and others may change with your being here." Stated Galadriel softly as Hitomi nodded slowly. Tipping her head, Galadriel smiled and continued to speak "For now, relax. You are very safe here. The gardens and trails are good if you feel the need to explore." Nodding to this, Hiromi gave a slight smile as both Elrond and his sister-in-law left the room, needing to speak with Gandalf next.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went by, Hitomi soon learned about the dwarves quest to go to Erebor and to get their mountain home back. She had a keen interest on this, when she heard Elrond's sons muttering about another Elf king. "Thranduil will never let them pass through let alone by his woods without having them shot dead." Frowning at this, Hitomi turned only to see Galadriel behind her. "I guess that's my first task then? Grant Thorin and his company safe passage through the woods of Mirkwood?" She asked as the Lady smiled. "You read my mind child and yes, this is the task I was going to appoint to you." Stated Galadriel as Hitomi nodded. Hours later, she was Tacked up and riding along the trail that Elrond had pointed out to her.

As the days went by, Hitomi kept a steady pace and within a few short days, Mirkwood slowly came into sight. Reining her mount in, Hitomi eyed the dark and foreboding forest with interest that lacked any keenness to it. The forest itself she knew, from having read about it and watched the movies about it, held dangers very few lived to tell about. Giant spiders, and trails that could get even the best tracker lost. Sighing, she looked to the sky and knew that within a matter of hours, the sun would be going down, but from what she understood, no sunlight was able to reach the forest trails and shaking her head, she pulled the cloak that Lady Galadriel had given her, closer about herself as she headed towards the only visible trail. As the coolness of the forest enveloped her, Hitomi gently ran a hand along Blackstar's neck, feeling the mare's tension at being within such a foreboding place.

As the hours went by, and darkness fell, Hitomi soon fell asleep over her mount's neck, having entrusted her safety to her mare's capable hooves of keeping to the and finding her way to a more civilized place. As the night hours crept on, Hitomi soon woke, just shortly before midnight and shivered at how cold it had actually gotten and reining her mare in, and looking about, sighed softly. Her side was bothering her, having left before it had healed fully, and spying a tree that had carvings on it, she nudged her mount towards it before slowly and gingerly, dismounting. Wincing, she rested a hand onto her side, moved to turn back to the tree, only to see an arrow pointed at her and narrowing her eyes, she slowly raised her hand and pushed it aside as she eyed the male elf before her. "You trespass!" He stated as she shook her head. "I come at Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel's bidding, to seek out an audience with your King." She stated as the elf raised a brow before nodding then spied how she held her side. "You are hurt?" He asked as she sighed tiredly. "Healing more or less. I've pushed myself for nearly 4 days to try and get here before any bad weather did." She replied as he nodded again, before beckoning for her to follow.

Deciding not to mount back up, she slowly followed him, rubbing her mount's nose as she did so. Flicking her tail, Blackstar whickered softly, causing the elf and his friend who had joined them a few miles back to look behind them, to see the bond between horse and rider as Hitomi unbuckled her mount's bridle and began to lead her bridless. "We will be at the palace before sunrise." Stated the one elf as Hitomi nodded looking more and more worn out. Soon Mirkwood's woodland realm's Palace came into view. Lit up, it's golden light caused the mare's coat to turn an even darker shade of black. Hearing horns, she looked up, watching as a massive elk came into view before the King dismounted. For Hitomi, she wasn't just struck by him being handsome, but by the coldness that shone in his eyes. The very same coldness that had claimed her father's life nearly 4 years prior to her turning 24. Looking to her mount as the mare stretched her neck to sniff noses with the elk, both creatures, snorted before she nuzzled her riders hands.

"What are you doing in my realm?" Asked Thranduil as Hitomi sighed, and it was then the King saw that her jacket was red stained, and that she looked tired before she began to reply. "Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel bidded me to come here. For whatever reason I'm not even sure myself." She stated as the King nodded before nodding to a healer, who gently lead her to one side, out of the males prying eyes, and checking her injured side, cleaned it back out, and re-bandaged it after applying the healing herbs. "Just take it easy and rest when your body says to do so." Stated the healer, loud enough for the King to hear as Hitomi nodded and sighed. "Thank you." She murmured as the healer nodded before leaving. "You must be tired after your journey. Come, I shall show you to where you can rest and stable your mount." Stated Thranduil as Hitomi nodded, before patting her mount's neck and clicking, watched as the mare began to follow her again.

Minutes later, Hitomi shivered as she pulled her clothes given to her from Arwen, off and re-dressed in her spare clothes, as she closed her eyes tiredly, as she moved to the small balcony that overlooked the small courtyard and to the left, the small paddock in which stood her mount, who had been covered with a light golden blanket, to ward off the chill from her travels. Closing her eyes, she slowly sat down on the small bench, and the next thing she knew, a gentle hand was being laid on her right shoulder and jerking awake, Hitomi blinked as the King tipped his head slightly. "That can not be a comfortable position to lay in." He stated before continuing. "I...knocked but I got no response and the healer said you never showed up to have your bandages changed. I am sorry if my being in here is..inappropriate." He stated as Hitomi shook her head and yawned. "No no, it's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted. I probably should of stayed in Rivendell till I'd healed up but I just wanted to get going before it rained or whatever."

She stated as Thranduil nodded in understanding. "The Misty Mountains tend to throw weather at us without warning, so you may have decided well on leaving early as I have heard reports from my boarder guards, that it snowed on the outer limits of the forest early this morning." Stated Thranduil as Hitomi nodded. "I should probably get some more rest, if that is okay with you?" She stated as he nodded, and getting up, left the room. Sighing, Hitomi closed the curtains on the windows, blanketing her room in a warm, semi golden darkness and curling up on the bed, she snuggled into the warm blankets, as sleep gently invaded her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group left Mirkwood forest, Hitomi felt a heavy sense that something just wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They were halfway outside of the forest when suddenly, her mount's ears flicked back. This was never a good sign and reining the mare in, Hitomi strained to hear what it was that had alerted her mount when suddenly, a black arrow slammed into Kili's thigh and rearing, Blackstar screamed in fury as several dozen orcs swarmed on to the trail. Meanwhile, back in the palace, Thranduil looked up as a guard raced into view and managed to gasp out that the dwarves and Hitomi were now in danger and getting up, he followed the guards that were now racing to go and save the small group.

Meanwhile, Hitomi fought to keep control over her mount, while battling to remain atop her back as it seemed the orcs were also hell bent on ripping her from her mount's back as well as trying to kill each dwarf. Suddenly, Blackstar reared, and with no warning, she leaped forward onto her front hooves and kicked out hard with her hinds, sending several orcs flying, as her rider, quickly realized they'd been sneaking up on them. Meanwhile Thorin jumped into several barrels that were bobbing in the water, soon followed by the others, when suddenly a warg slammed into both horse and rider and crashing into the icy waters, Hitomi gasped as sheer cold sank into her almost instantly before she battled to keep her head above water as she watched Blackstar tread water. Thranduil meanwhile soon appeared and watched in horror as Hitomi continued to struggle before she vanished from view around a bend. Seeing to the disposal of the remaining orcs, he sent a silent prayer to the Valor to keep her safe.

Hours later, Hitomi weakly pulled herself aboard the small barge along with her horse and the dwarves. The male, aptly named Bard soon covered her shivering form with his coat, before steering the barge on towards Laketown, where once near a guard check, ended up bickering with one of the Master of the City's servant Alfrid. "Look!" Yelled Hitomi clearly annoyed now. "I am frozen, have traveled from Rivendell and Mirkwood to come here. Either you let us through, or, I can simply chop ya damn head off." She muttered as Alfrid considered his options before waving them on. Minutes later, Hitomi slowly looked around the town and shivered as the boards below her creaked under her mount's weight as Bard lead them towards his home. "She can stay underneath the balcony. It's warmer there and she'll dry off faster." He stated as Hitomi nodded. It was several days later, when she rode her mount along the boards as Smaug went on a burning rampage. The dwarves had long since captured their mountain stronghold home, but in doing so, they had pissed the massive fire drake off, who had then turned his angry sights onto Laketown. Racing to get away, Hitomi winced as some of the flames licked over her back, causing a serious burn, before they reached land, and turning her mount about, she watched as Bard brought the dragon down, before she turned her mount about and headed towards Dale with the other remaining villagers who had survived the firestorm.

Moving through the vast city, Hitomi shivered as she lead her mount towards what remained of the stables, and curling up in a pile of dry hay, she tugged her cloak tighter about herself, having tended to Blackstar, who was now also blanketed. As night fell however, the temperature continued to drop and shivering more, she curled into a tighter ball. It was late the next morning when a voice slowly woke her. "My lord! We found her!" Whimpering, she blinked slowly then tensed when she spied Thranduil inches before her. "What? How did you? Why are you here?" She mumbled as he looked down to her as his guards lead Blackstar down towards a large and much warmer tent. Laying Hitomi down on the large cot, Thranduil, quickly moved as a healer gently lifted the back of her singed shirt to revel the raw flesh below. "This needs treating my lord." Stated the healer as Thranduil nodded. Hours later and after a somewhat hostile meeting with Thorin, Thranduil watched as Hitomi tossed and turned, her body racked with fever.

As the day went on, he continued to ponder his options. Thorin had declared war, yet now, he, himself was torn with wanting to get back what rightfully belonged to him, or remaining with Hitomi until she healed, to which he knew could take days or even months. Sighing, he sat down in his chair, but looked up when a guard entered and stepping aside, watched as Gandalf stepped inside the tent. "What brings you here Gandalf?" Asked Thranduil as Gandalf sighed before explaining about the vast army he had seen and sighing he looked up as Hitomi began to try and stir. Getting up, Thranduil moved slowly to her side and smiled when she looked about, her eyes though, were filled with fever and pain as she mumbled softly "D...d...don't go to war with Thorin. His mind...has been..clouded...by a fever...dragon fever...I heard a few calling it...he's...not himself..." Closing her eyes, she shivered hard as she nuzzled his hand as Thranduil rested it near her. Looking to Gandalf, he watched as the wizard left the tent and lowering his head, he sighed heavily, watching as she opened her eyes again. "I..want to...go home..." She whimpered as faint tears showed in her eyes. "But I can't...I'm dead there...I was..killed in a riding accident...I can't return...and I hold no home ties here. I still have no idea why I'm here...or what my purpose for being here truly is." Lifting a hand, he gently silenced her. "You will return with me to Mirkwood. I will hear no argument on it either." Stated Thranduil as Hitomi slowly nodded.

Suddenly, horns sounded, soon followed by shrill screams and tensing at hearing her mount's sudden whinny, Hitomi looked about before slowly getting up. "What are you doing?!" Hissed Thraundil as she looked to him. "Those orcs will not care...if I am injured and recovering...they will attack...and they will either kill me slowly...or torture me...either way, I'd prefer to fight." She replied as she mounted up onto her mare's back and turning her about, rode out to meet the coming storm.


	5. Chapter 5

As the battle ragged on, Hitomi fought her way through horde after horde of orcs, despite the pain that plagued her back. As the day wore on, she soon reined her mount in, her body was throbbing with pain, and the fever was now making things harder to see clearly and slumping over her mount, barely looked up as the eagles appeared overhead. Meanwhile, Thranduil was fighting to not only find his son, Tauriel, and Hitomi but thus far he'd not found anyone. Moving along the mountain, he soon spotted Legolas, and after a brief talk, he then found Tauriel hunched over a clearly deceased Kili and after yet another brief talk, sighed as he lowered his head but looked up when Tauriel began to speak. "I saw Hitomi, a few minutes ago, riding North, towards what remains of Laketown. She didn't look too good." Nodding, he quickly climbed down the mountain, found a horse, and quickly rode after the only person whom he had started to care for since the death of his wife. If Hitomi died, he'd never forgive himself.

Meanwhile, near the shore, Hitomi winced as she slowly removed what armor she had on, off, when suddenly, gentle hands stayed her's and tensing, turned then gave a weak smile at seeing Thranduil standing behind her as he helped remove what remained of her armor. "You should never of gone into battle." He reprimanded her as she gave him a weak smile. "I know but in case you didn't see, the tent got destroyed." She mumured softly as he nodded. Hours later, what remained of the elf army that had gone to Dale, rode into Lothlorien. Celeborn and Galadriel both smiled at the protective gestures being given towards Hitomi by Thranduil as he held her closer to him as they spoke. "Well we can have our healers tend to your back Hitomi and then you are free to remain here to rest up till you are well enough to ride to Mirkwood." Stated Celeborn as Hitomi nodded.

It was late evening when she slowly woke, and shivered as she looked around. Seeing Thranduil near a small fire, she watched as he stirred something in a small pot, before he whispered softly. "I know you are awake. Are you hungry?" He asked as she mumbled softly "A lil." He nodded as he filled a small glass bowl with what was clearly stew and getting up, he handed it to her, smiling when she began to eat contently. Smiling, Thranduil slowly sat down next to her and watched as she finished before he took the bowl and put it next to the fire as he mumured softly. "How is your back?" Hitomi sighed as she shivered. "Sore and I feel cold." Came her soft reply as he drew his heavy cloak about her and then gently held her close to his side.

Not even phased by this, she curled to him, her eyes soon closing. The stew she knew, he'd added in some pain killing herbs ad herbs to help her sleep, and though she questioned this, she was still grateful for whatever sleep she could get. As the days rolled by, Hitomi soon felt her strength returning and ever so slowly, with it, came a renewed vigor to race the winds atop her mount's back. It was late during a crisp but warm summer night, when a healer gave her the OK to go for a ride and racing off, she leaped atop her mount's bare back and rode out. As the fields and trees flew by her, Hitomi soon lost any and all of her cares with her mount's ever increasing speed. Dipping her head, Blackstar gave a short snort, as she moved faster, barely leaping over a river and out onto the plains before sliding to a halt and rearing up as the full moon was reveled from behind several clouds. pawing the ground, the mare snorted as another rider raced towards them, and watching, Hitomi blinked as Thranduil raced by her on yet another elk and grinning, she reined her mount about and rubbing her neck, smirked as the mare took her que and bolted into a dead gallop. Screaming at the challenge, Blackstar dipped her head and charged after the other animal and soon both were racing neck to neck when suddenly Hitomi tugged on her mane and reined her to the left and headed down the hill, and near the bottom, the mare pushed off the hill into an airborn leap and landing on the other side, spun about as Thranduil watched from the top as both horse and rider danced to unheard music.

Moving down to them, he watched as the mare pranced in place, her tail flicking from side to side, her neck arched, ears pricked so far forward the tips touched, as her rider, nudged her left side, causing her to move sideways, and as the two danced, others watched from the edge of the forest. The pair seemed to be saying goodbye, and it was then in a blinding flash of light, that several elves appeared and rearing the mare screamed in challenge. Meanwhile, those of the Valor simply watched as the mare quieted and speaking so that only Hitomi would hear, one of the males began to talk. "You have managed to survive the first test Hitomi, but many more await you in the years to come. For this, you have been granted a rare gift of immortality. However, this gift has also been granted to your mount as well for we have seen how well you two cope together and have coped together. You have trying times ahead of you. Healing the Lord and King of Mirkwood is but one task, making sure that the course of fate for this Middle Earth goes to those who are free is the next. If you accept, you will never be able to return to being, what you are now, a mortal human." Stated the elf as Hitomi pondered this then looked to him. "I accept, however, I ask that my past memories remain. I wish to be able to remember my parents and the few family who loved me, even my eccentric brother." She replied as the male nodded and in a blinding flash of light, the gift was given.

As the blinding flash vanished, both horse and rider, checked themselves over, and blinking, Hitomi was surprised to find no back pain and looking to a smirking Galadriel, knew she'd been healed. Suddenly, a softer flash of light lit up the sky and jerking to one side at the sound of whistling, both horse and rider eyed the sword that fell near them, and admist the gasps of shocked wonder, rode up to it as a voice touched her mind. "The High King Gil-galad has seen fit for you to have his spear turned into a sword. Use it well little one." Looking to the sky, Hitomi bent and grasping the hilt, pulled it up to herself and looked the blade over. Among the many blades she'd been given, none seemed to match her firey spirit but this one blade. Formally known as Aiglos or Aeglos which in the more common tongue meant "Snow-point" or "Snow-thron" it was now given a grander name of Gelil which mean "Wise-Female." Smiling at the blade's name, Hitomi moved it about herself, arcing it through the air with clear ease before nodding to the skies above, as her mount, pawed the ground. Hearing a soft snort, she turned and smiled up to Thranduil who smiled back to her.

As the Second Age came to a soft close, with many events being retold many times over, Hitomi felt a creeping in her body, which told her danger and war was just around the next corner. Riding to the edge of Mirkwood Forest, she looked to the full moon that shone above her, and smirked to herself, knowing full well, she was ready to face the oncoming dangers that evil was preparing to throw at the Free Peoples of Middle Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

It was many months after the battle at Dale, when Hitomi looked up from reading, a newly discovered past time, as a guard moved slowly with Thranduil, both clearly speaking in urgent tones. Sensing her gaze was upon them, Thranduil turned and smiled to her before beckoning her to his side and getting up, she moved slowly so as to not go tumbling off the narrow path to move against his side, his right arm draping securely about her. "And who is the fine Lady next to you King Thranduil?" Asked the dark haired elf before them as Thranduil smiled. "A trusted friend. Her name is Hitomi Celest." Came the reply as the dark haired elf bowed and smiled to her. "A pleasure M'Lady. I am Elladan, son of Elrond." Stated Elladan as Hitomi nodded. "hen shall the meeting take place?" Asked Thranduil as Hitomi looked to him sharply as Elladan continued. "After tomorrow's first moon, then the council will gather for the more 'official' meeting." Came the reply as Thranduil nodded. "And you need one more human I take it?" He asked as Elladan shrugged. "More or less, it matters not as long as there is a reply and member from each governing race." He replied as Thranduil nodded. "You will have my reply come morning." He stated as Elladan nodded then bowed, before leaving as Thranduil sighed as he moved away from Hitomi's side. "What's going on?" She asked softly as she watched him look into a deep pool of near colbalt blue water. "The One Ring has been found and has been brought to Rivendell and Lord Elrond has announced a meeting to decided it's fate, which ultimately will mean it's destruction as should of happened in the First age but didn't. He now needs people from all races to go, to discuss a course of action to get it destroyed before it gets back to Sauron." Came the soft reply.

Hitomi sighed as she began to think before looking to him. "I'll go. I know you don't want me too, but I feel like I have too. As if this was apart of the task appointed to me. If I fail at it, then I've failed at even being here." She stated as he nodded. "I shall have Blackstar ready for you come the morning." He stated as she nodded and bowed to go pack. "Hitomi?" He called as she turned to look at him. "Chances are my son will be attending. Give him my wishes if you will." He stated as she nodded again. Late the next morning, she slowly rubbed her mount's neck, and was about to mount up when a hand stopped her and turning, was about to ask what was wrong, when Thranduil kissed her. Stunned, and at a loss for both words and actions, she gave off a soft squeak, before he pulled away and smiled to her and whispered softly "Come back to me alive Mellon." Blinking to the term used for friends in elvish, she looked down, blushing brightly before nodding and mounting up, replied softly. "I always do." And with that, she nudged Blackstar's flanks and headed out. Days went by as Hitomi rode along the road which would take her to Rivendell. Blackstar had been carefully tacked up so that if they had come upon any other elves headed for the meeting, they would know she wasn't a common enemy. It was nearing the end of the week when she ran, more or less, into Legolas's travailing party, the mare practically sidestepping as she continued to gallop at a more collected pace.

For Legolas, he quickly recognized the garb of his homeland, but the girl atop the black mare was a mystery to him till he saw his father's cloak's broach and inwardly he smirked but blinked as the mare shook her head and bolted out ahead of them. Heading out onto the plains that lay before Rivendell, Hitomi granted her mare, her head and screaming a shrill cry, Blackstar grabbed the bit and took flight. Her hooves barely touching the ground as desert speed shone. Having gotten word of Hitomi's impending arrival, horns sounded, announcing the arrival of each council person. Blackstar however, made her and her rider's arrival that much more, memorable, as she high pranced her way over the bridge and then continued to dance in place before settling down. Dismounting, Hitomi smiled as Elrond moved towards her and gently hugged her, but it was the knowledge in his eyes that had her looking away with a faint blush on her face. She knew he'd seen the broach and knew what it meant in elvish terms. Most commonly it meant that the bearer held a special part in an Elf's heart and Elrond knew Hitomi was more than special to Thranduil. As the day went on, Hitomi looked about Rivendell with curious eyes, her hair braided down one side, her travailing clothes replaced with a dress of the purest sky blue, and even then, she was a picture of curiousness.

Other elves of Rivendell watched her with equal curiousness for they had heard wind, she held a broach given to her by the Mirkwood King himself and many knew that their male counterparts didn't give such items lightly, so it came as a surprise when she sought out Gil-galad's memorial statue and tipping her head, she took an inward gasp of shock and closing her eyes, shook her head and whispered to herself "Damn it." Then looking back to the statue, gave a brief smile, before pulling something from her hair and resting the hair pin at the foot of the statue before moving off. Elrond meanwhile soon picked it up and gasped for inscribed in his Lord's hand writing were the words "To my dearest daughter. May you someday find your true home." Looking up to the statue, Elrond raised his hand to his heart as he whispered. "I'll do all I can to keep her safe my King." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

It was days as Elrond and others of the council prepared for the council meeting. Elrond, had also sent word of his suspicions to his sister-in-law Galadriel that perhaps, Gil-galad had taken something to his grave. It was lat the next day that the council members entered the pavilion. Hitomi however, did not enter and frowning, Elrond looked to his friend and adviser Erestor who simply shrugged, clearly at an equal loss. Sighing, Elrond slowly began to speak, before Frodo was asked to bring the ring to the center of the pavilion on the tall stone mount. Suddenly horns sounded, and looking up, Elrond watched as Hitomi galloped her mount over the bridge, but it was the head armor that glistened on the mare's head that brought him up short. It was the same armor that had once adorned his King's horse. Dismounting, Hitomi was unaware that the council had been called and leading her mount back towards the stables, watched with narrowed eyes as many of the elves gathered lowered their heads. Leading Blackstar to her stall, Hitomi pressed her head against her mount's as she clung to the only thing that seemed real to her. The information she had gotten from the Lady of Light, still seemed too surreal, that her sire was once a High Elf King, the last, or so many had thought, of his kind. Yet she herself, wasn't even 1/9 elvish. She was full human, so the Lady was at a loss as to how Hitomi could even be Gil-galad's daughter, but the hairpin was enough proof and it had come with Hitomi.

Sighing, Hitomi slowly made her way to the council pavilion and listened as each person, Gandalf, Boromir, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and then Sam, announced that they were going with Frodo and tipping her head, Hitomi shrugged and was about to leave when her name was called and turning, she looked back as Elrond beckoned her into the council meeting. "Perhaps a tenth should go." Stated Elrond as Gandalf watched the look that flashed across Hitomi's face before he nodded. "Perhaps you are right Lord Elrond. I've always felt better with the numbers on our side." Chuckled Gandalf as Elrond nodded. It was late the next day that everyone got up bright and early and began to prepare to leave. Hitomi meanwhile, had already set out, not one to be with such a large group, yet she didn't go too far ahead so that when they came up to the upper most hill after leaving Rivendell far behind, they were able to spot her, scanning the area around her, while her mount simply stood quietly below her. Flicking her tail, Blackstar bobbed her head as Hitomi reined her about watching as Gandalf made his way to her after a bunch of birds had flown overhead. "We will take the pass and should all else fail the mines." He stated as Hitomi nodded and reining her mount about, headed off towards the Plain of Lothlorien which was more or less a massive meadow that was at the base of the mountain that Moria was under and where Lothlorien began.

As the days went by, Hitomi soon made it to the meadow, two days ahead of when the Fellowship would and should of met her and smiling, she slowly dismounted and untying her hair, shook her hair out from the braid it'd been in, before moving to untack her mount. Once she was done, she moved to a nearby tree and sat down, watching as her mount lowered her black body to the ground to roll, before laying down and sighing, Hitomi looked to the sky, and so lost in thought, she never saw Legolas race into view, till he moved in front of her. "Legolas? Where is Gandalf?" Mumured Hitomi as he looked away and it was then she remembered; Gandalf was gone, at least for this part of the journey and sighing, she whistled, watching as her mount trotted towards them. As they entered the Golden Wood, Hitomi smiled as she watched as Merry and Pippin tried to make light of the situation by telling jokes between themselves. Smirking at a few of their jokes, Hitomi turned to smile at them when suddenly, Blackstar reared and screamed as archers appeared and fearing that someone would get hurt, Hitomi pushed from the group, practically pushing Rumil aside as she began to sing softly, her mount tossing her head and snorting, before the mare began to prance about her rider, her mane flowing behind her as Hitomi bent down, watching her mount's movements before whistling sharply, causing the mare to spin on her hinds and go the other way, her head dipping as she began to lick her lips, her inner ear tipped to her rider, before Hitomi stood and raising a hand, watched as her mount moved to her and whickering softly, Blackstar nibbled on her rider's hands before leading her mount back to the group, who stood in stunned silence before Haldir shook his head and beckoned for them to follow him.

As night fll, Hitomi smiled as she watched her mount graze. She had opted to stay below the talans that stretched above her and yawning, she curled up into her cloak. She knew she hadn't been sleeping long when a hand gently woke her and looking up to Orophin, slowly nodded as he told her they were heading to Caras Galadhon and mounting up onto her mare's bare back, nugged her flanks and soon brought up the rear as they moved towards the city, when suddenly, Haldir turned as Hitomi cantered her mount up a nearby hill and soon vanished down the other side. As soon as they crested the hill, he saw why. There below them, in the meadow plain before the city, atop his massive battle elk, sat Thranduil, whom was slowly dismounting as Hitomi rode up to him. Hitomi meanwhile was both wondering why the King of Mirkwood was here and just why the Lady had practically ordered her to go meet him, but as she drew closer, she saw the arrow wounds in his lk and then looking to him, inwardly gasped. The King was needless to say, a wreck. His armor was ripped in several places and as he dismounted, she could see pain flash in his eyes. Dismounting, Hitomi slowly moved up to him, then blinked when he hugged her close, before leading her off to one side. "Mirkwood came under attack a few days ago. It's fine, but, I had to make sure you were safe." He stated as she looked down shyly. "I'm...fine. Though I can't say the same for the Fellowship." She stated as he nodded.

Hours after the meeting with both the Lord and Lady of the Goldenwood, Hitomi walked with a now patched up Thranduil, listening as he told her of how Orcs had gotten in through her bedroom's window and had then first, ransacked her room, before moving on to attacking those within. Finally they stopped walking as he looked to her. "Come back to Mirkwood. I can't protect you outside it's walls." He finally stated as she looked out over the pond that was before them before sighing as the wind lifted her hair. "I can't. I have to face this task and, I have to find out why my father, who was apparently a High freaking King of the Elves, never once, bothered to stay the hands of the fates, to bring me back here." She stated as Thranduil nodded, having already been well informed of her parentage by the Lady.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the week, when the Fellowship decided it was time to pack up and leave. They would go by the Great River, till they hit the waterfalls of Rauros from there, Aragorn had yet to decide how they would go about getting to Mordor. Hitomi however, would follow by means of riding along the riverside. Hours before they left, Galadriel gifted each member an item that would help them along their journey. Each however, got a cloak that would shield them from the more unfriendly eyes. To Hitomi though, they granted her a blanket, big enough to be worn even under the saddle. Hours later, they left, with Hitomi pausing only long enough to look back to a clearly heart stricken Thranduil, before reining her mount about and soon, she too, along with the last boat, vanished from sight. As the days progressed, and the river's current got swifter as it got ever closer to the Falls of Rauros, Hitomi was soon forced to find a much easier route to follow, for the banks had become littered with more and more forest debris, such as fallen branches too tangled, for even her experienced mount to jump let alone clear. Upon reaching the meeting point, Hitomi frowned to find it empty and sighing, she reined her mount around, wondering if, by chance, she had beaten them, but it was then she spotted the boats and Frodo and riding up to him, she frowned. "Frodo?" She asked softly as he turned to look at her. "I have to go Hitomi. None can help me with this task." He stated as she dismounted and rubbed her mount's neck. "I know, but, let Sam go with you. You'll need his friendship long before you ever reach Mount Doom." She advised as he blinked then looked behind her as Sam raced into view. "You're not going alone Mr. Frodo! I made a promise! A promise to keep you safe! And I won't go back onit!" Cried Sam as Frodo looked to Hitomi before nodding. "Come on then Sam. Let's go!" He stated as they both clambered into a boat and pushing off, turned back only once to wave to Hitomi before they made their way to the Eastern Shore.

Sighing, Hitomi knelt down slowly, her hair falling to cover her face when a voice sounded in her mind. *Daughter. Do not fret. You have done what you feel to be right.* Sighing, she smirked briefly then looked to the falls and whispered "But is it?" And getting up, turned as Legolas raced into view. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!" He called as Aragorn looked up to Hitomi knowingly as Legolas sighed. "You mean not to follow them?" He questioned in a more of a statement like tone as Aragorn sighed. "I shall not let Merry or Pippin go to certain death." Looking to Hitomi, he looked back to his two friends. "Let's hunt some orc!" He stated as Gimli nodded. Mounting up, Hitomi soon followed, her mount picking her way easily over the terrain. Days went by as they made their way through heath and glen, tracking the Urks that had their two friends. Hitomi being able to go much further, soon entered Rohan ahead of them. Looking about, she rubbed her mount's neck as the mare reared, neighing as she did so, before she gave a half buck, as the others came up to her. As Aragorn checked the ground, they soon heard what Blackstar had heard and prancing in place, they barely had time to hide as several hundred riders glad in the Rohirrim garb raced by. Tossing her head, Blackstar whickered softly, clearly agitated as the other horses raced by before Aragorn felt it was ever so needed to make their presence known. As the other riders encircled them, Hitomi continued to watch from atop her mount's back when Aragorn nodded to her. "And Hitomi, Lady of Mirkwood and her mare Blackstar." Nodding Hitomi looked about still uneasy about being in the open and though Aragorn sympathized with her, he had to get whatever information he could.

Upon hearing that Merry and Pippin could be dead, and after being given two extra horses, they rode towards the burning pile of Urks and Orcs, to which Aragorn soon found hobbit tracks leading into the Forest of Fangorn. Sighing, Hitomi looked about, her unease was growing though she didn't understand why. "Hitomi wait here for us." Stated Aragorn as she sputtered, before huffing as she watched them enter the forest. "Yeah sure why not?" She grumbled before slowly dismounting. Her head was hurting anyways, and she knew she was more then exhausted so moving to a nearby tree, she ran her hand down it's bark. "Don't kill me kay? I value my life just as much as you values yours." She stated as the forest groaned in seemingly clear acknowledgement as she laid down and curled into the cloak given to her by the Galadhrim. In her dreams though, she felt gentle hands, holding her close and blinking, she looked up into the face of a father she had never known, nor met. Though his eyes were filled with happiness, she could see the sorrow in them as she stood up. "Why? Why did you leave me?" Whispered Hitomi as tears fell down her face as Gil-galad sighed. "I did not want too my child, but the Valor had other plans for us both. I could not bear to see what the evil could of done to you had you stayed here in this plain. I just wish, we could of spoken in person, instead of ideal dreams and whispers of the mind." Replied the great King as Hitomi closed her eyes and looked to him. "My mother, if, she was in fact, my mother, is long gone. Dead from a disease known as cancer. It killed her slowly, but I think knowing she would never see you again, killed her more, until she just gave up." Stated Hitomi as she watched her father stand then slowly hug her. "Someday, we will be together again. But till then, be brave. You have Nolder blood in you wither it's small or large. Either way, you are still my daughter." He whispered and just like that, the dream vanished as she slowly woke up to someone shaking her.

Looking in to the concerned eyes of Legolas, she simply smiled but curled back up. She still felt ill and ever so slowly, she stood back up, and smiled as Shadowfax came into view, before she whacked Gandalf on the head with her reins. "That's for vanishing." She smiled when he simply laughed and hugged her but frowned when he felt how warm she was but knowing there was nothing that could be done for her out in the wilds, they pushed on to Edoras, where the first order of business was to free the King Theoden of Saurman's hold. Once that business had been tended too, he went in search of a clearly ill Hitomi. But when he found her, it was not how he had left her. Already her fever had grown to dangerous levels and for Gandalf, he'd only ever seen this happen with those who had binded themselves to an elf. As worry turned into fear, he quickly sent for Thranduil. Something had to be done, as nothing the healers of Edoras did, was helping. Instead, she worsened with each passing day. Meanwhile, Thranduil looked up as several guards rushed to him, one, he noticed was of the Rohirrim and getting up, he listened both in horror and shock as the rider retold what Gandalf had told him. "She grows worse by each passing day M'Lord. Nothing our healers have done has worked. My King, Theoden has sent me to ask for you to come to Roham and to make haste then on to Edoras." Stated the rider as Thranduil nodded. Days later, he rode into Edoras, and was quickly ushered to where Hitomi lay barely able to move, her body slick with sweat. Closing the door behind him, Thranduil slowly moved to her side, and smiled when she opened her eyes. "M...My Lord?" she mumbled weakly as he sat down on the edge of her bed and nodded. "Yes. I came as soon as I got word." He replied softly as she closed her eyes tiredly.

Later that evening, he looked up as a healer entered and slowly changed the blankets, putting fresh ones about Hitomi's shivering frame. Once the healer was gone, he sighed, and getting up, got a small fire going, and then slowly laid down next to her, and pulling her close, began to hum a soft elvish song. Minutes later, he felt her breathing even out as sleep claimed her. Holding her close, he listened as the city emptied. It's inhabitants heading for Helm's Deep.


End file.
